Blood in the Imperial Harem
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: A young emperor ascends the throne after the brutal assassination of his father. A new Noble Consort entering the Imperial Harem, vying for the emperor's ultimate love and position as the mother of the empire. An Empress Consort with many dark secrets kept and blood trailing her every step.
1. Chapter 1: The Two of Us

Take Note!: This is a Prince of Tennis fanfiction made for the purpose of entertainment and pleasure reading. It is not, in any way, related to anyone living or dead, intentionally.

Disclaimer: This fanfiction belongs solely to the author, ShuuyaLover. And obviously, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: Dominant-submissive second gender. Pictures and / or videos used are only to assist readers to imagine and understand the story better.

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~

The whole empire of Rikkai is in mourning, for the Emperor has passed away.

Murdered by assassins who ambushed His Majesty and his entourage when they were on their way to the Shrine of Amaterasu to pray for blessing, welfare and prosperity of the empire on such an auspicious day.

None survived the despicable ambush.

The flags of the empire and provinces were lowered to half and the people wear black clothing, as decreed whenever a death occurred in the Imperial Family. Even the usual festive-like atmosphere seemed to have ceased from the people, in respect of the deceased Emperor, but also because of genuine sadness and anger.

Emperor Goshou, or his birth name, Sanada Genjirou, was a great emperor who fiercely protected his empire, merciful and kind to the poor and unforgiving to those who wronged others. His reigning years brought only assurance, security and joy in his people's life. His death was a great loss to the empire.

Who can ever replace such emperor?

But now, his son, Crown Prince Sanada Genichirou, will be stepping up to the throne. This young man who not only looks so much like his sire, but also shares the same characteristics and qualities, brought assurance to the people.

Rikkai is safe, His Imperial Highness will reign just like his father.

Ohh, he will reign just fine.

But troubles are brewing.

And huge storms are coming.

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~

At the Grand Hall of the Rikkai Palace, all fifty ministers and government officials have been gathered. They were all filling the seats by the long tables. Upon entry, a huge empty space on the center made up an aisle and the regal Emperor and Empress' throne and their own table was there. A red carpet were laid out covering the tiles that lead up to the thrones. Thrones for the imperial predecessor, Crown Prince and Crown Princess or Crown Prince Consort were also prepared. At the bottom of the steps to the thrones were two tables reserved for secretaries on each side. On the right and left were 5 long tables that accommodates to 5 people each.

"Announcing the arrival of the Crown Prince!"

All kinds of talks ceased at the announcement of the eunuch and all rise in order to welcome the Crown Prince's arrival. The huge double doors parted open and the Crown Prince stood with a stern face as always, an air of superiority and confidence surrounded him. The ministers and government officials bowed deeply and greeted in unison, "Your Highness!"

Crown Prince Genichirou nodded firmly before striding along the aisle and taking his place at the Crown Prince's throne. The ministers and government officials exchanged curious and puzzled looks as to why he sits there rather than the Emperor's throne. The crown prince read their mind, as it was apparent in their face.

"I shall sit at the Emperor's throne only after I am formally and officially crowned as Emperor. Now, let us begin with the assembly. First, I would like to hear the updates on the Emperor's imperial funeral. Head Priest?"

The man who was called rose from his seat. He looked a bit worn out and he bowed deeply to the Crown Prince. "Your Highness, I begin with a condolences. Emperor Goshou's funeral is progressing well. His Majesty's body is now placed at the Shrine of Izanami, heavily guarded by priests and some of the assigned Imperial Guards. After the prayers are done, we will begin with the public wake. If possible, this afternoon, as scheduled."

"I thank you for your service. Next, the people's state. Governor of Yanagi Province?"

Yanagi Kenji got up from his seat carefully. "Your Highness, the people have been in mourning since the news of Emperor Goshou's death was announced. Most of the shops are closed. They may be doing this as a sign of respect, but, the business have not been profitable because of this."

"Head of Imperial Secretaries." Sanada called out, and the official who had been at one of the long tables rose from his seat. Like others, he bowed deeply before addressing the Crown Prince.

"Your Highness."

"Release a decree stating that business and any of the sort that does not involve merriment and pleasure shall not be put on hold during mourning period, as it will hinder the empire's economy and some will be without source of income."

"Understood, Your Highness." And he slowly sits down at the Emperor's approving nod.

The Crown Prince glanced at the Minister of Relations. "Minister, your report on the invitations to the funeral?"

"Yes, Your Highness." The Minister cleared his throat before continuing. "Invitations have been sent to the Royal Families of Seigaku, Hyotei, Fudomine, Yamabuki, and Rokkaku, but unfortunately Rokkaku sent us a formal apology, as their King is...gravely ill."

The Crown Prince closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head slowly. He can relate to that all to well.

"Send my best wishes to their Royal Family. Inform Prince Koujirou that should he need something that we can help with, he should not hesitate to ask."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"Y-Your Highness." The usually intimidating Minister of Decorum, Traditions and Culture carefully called for the Crown Prince's attention.

The Crown Prince turns his gaze to the Minister. "Speak, Minister."

"Your Highness, your Coronation will be in a week, right after the end of Emperor Goshou's mourning period. An Emperor must built a new Imperial Harem."

Whispers and talks of excitement filled the Grand Hall, as if they were suddenly reminded of it. But in reality, they have just been waiting for the Minister of Decorum, Traditions and Culture to mention this in the assembly. The golden opportunity has arrived!

"Your Highness!" The Minister of Economy nearly jumped from his seat. "I offer you my daughter, Lady Nabiki! She is of marriageable age, a melodious singer and a rare beauty too!"

"My son Lord Tayuki is very pleasing in the eyes! And not only that, he is brought up with the education and decorum fit for an Emperor's consort!"

"How about my daughter, Your Highness? Lady Nakuru has been expressing her interest of you for quite some time!"

"Enough." The Crown Prince's single command silenced all sound within the Grand Hall. "As per tradition, a new Imperial Harem will be built after my coronation. Emperor Goushou's consorts and concubines shall be discharged and paid as compensation. However, I will only allow six Noble Consorts to be accepted into the Imperial Harem. This will be overseen by the Empress."

"But the Empress is not allowed to oversee the selection process, Your Highness!" The Minister of Decorum, Traditions and Culture exclaimed in horror.

The Crown Prince narrowed his eyes. "I meant, my Imperial mother, the Empress. She will be referred to as the Empress Dowager after stepping down the throne and such station permits her to be in charge."

"Ohh, my apologies, Your Highness!" The Minister realised his mistake and bit his tongue internally. How could he have thought that the Crown Prince is not aware of the rules?!

The Crown Prince took a deep breath and sighed. Perhaps he ought to change some ministers too.

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~

Being very careful with the sleeve of his black kimono patterned with bluish purple iris flowers, Yukimura Seiichi lifted up a pot and poured enough green tea into the tea cup for the honoured guest in front of him. He was aware that his actions and facial expression were monitored, and he fought down the urge to give into his anxiety and instead, mentally reminded himself to stay calm and composed. He poured some green tea into his own cup before putting the pot aside and bowed as low as he can with a low table between him and his guest.

A small chuckled resounded in the gazebo above the pond. Yukimura lifted his head slowly to see Empress Sachi shielding her mouth with a hand while looking at him with amusement. "Why are you being so formal with me, child? We have known each other for a long time! I even bathed you as a baby!" She said before breaking into another small laughter.

"Your Majesty, I couldn't possibly do that!" Yukimura said in a low, embarrassed tone. His gaze directed to the pair of hands placed on his lap.

When her laughter finally ceased, she looked over the young man in front of her. Wavy, blue hair slightly passing his shoulders. Bright blue eyes that never fails to captivate those who catch sight of them. Skin is fair as the snow in the winter. Voice is soft and melodious, but firm and commanding when need be. Smooth and dainty fingers that possessed talents that anyone would envy of. Now, they looked a bit rough and worn, though. He's not too tall, but not too short either, just the right height.

It has been three years since she had last seen him. It was on the day of Yukimura's genpuku took place. He remembered watching the young man walking to the middle of the hall, wearing a red furisode with pink sakura flowers, hair tied up and adorned with sakura kanzashi. Everyone thought that some time after that, since he had been declared an adult, he would be married off to some heir of a noble clan or taking up an important position in the government, considering he is also very intelligent.

But instead, he chose to travel. And from what she heard, he at first traveled in the Rikkai empire itself, before crossing over to Seigaku, Hyotei, Shitenhouji, Fudomine, Yamabuki and Rokkaku. What brought him back was the news of the death of her husband, Emperor Goshou.

And what led him away was her son's first marriage.

"Seiichi."

Slowly, he looked up to her. "Yes, Your Majesty?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I see you still have the sakura kanzashi my son gave you." She said, her eyes darting to the dangling sakura kanzashi adorning his hair. Yukimura's eyes widened and his hand was quick to reach the kanzashi, as if checking if it was really there. His breath halted as his blue eyes met a pair of black ones belonged to the Empress. He could feel and hear his heartbeat quicken dramatically.

"Y-Your Majesty, I-!"

"I had a feeling from the very beginning. But I was only sure after Genichirou confessed to me on his wedding night with his first wife." The Empress paused, waiting to see if continuing would be too much for the bluenette. But Yukimura's firm resolve showed on his face, and the Empress continued.

"That night, he came to see me before going to Crown Princess Akiko's quarters. He told me everything, from the first time he confessed to you, your first kiss, first fight, how he was so jealous of Prince Kunimitsu who spent so much time with you during His Highness' visit until Lord Renji hit him on the head and blatantly told him that if he loves you so much that he could not stand seeing you being friendly with your half brother, he should just lock you up in his chambers for only his eyes to see."

A short laugh came from Yukimura at the confession.

The Empress' face turned into sadness and pity. "And how he ended the beautiful relationship you two shared because his father had decided on his bride. How difficult it was for him to do so, how hurtful you felt and that it became one of the reasons why you travel so much...to get away from the memories. And the love you have for him."

As the Empress talked, the memories started coming onto him strongly. Yukimura's frame began to shook and tears gathered in his eyes against his will. The Empress held out her hand to him, a gesture for him to give her his hand. Yukimura slowly placed his right hand onto the Empress' left hand's palm. The Empress softly clenched his right hand in her left hand.

"Seiichi, you still love him, and he still loves you too. Would you consider entering the Imperial Harem and become his Noble Consort?" She asked carefully.

"What good will it do, Your Majesty? I do not wish to compete for his love. I never have to. Back then, I was the only one for him. But now..."

"You do know that it is his Imperial duty to take many wives in order to gain heirs and secure the Imperial family line. He is the Crown Prince of Rikkai, and this will never change!"

"Sometimes, I wish we were just normal people. Then it will be just the two of us."

The Empress let out a soft sigh and cupped Yukimura's face. "I understand how you feel too well, my dear. I, myself, is an Empress, the principal wife of an emperor who has over 80 consorts and concubines in his Imperial Harem! Everyday is a battle for His Majesty's love, attention and affection. There were times that I won, and others where I lost. But in the end, it is important for both of you to know that the love is mutual."

"How would I ever know?"

"You just do. And if you don't, then do everything that you can to assure yourself. You do what I did, climb up the ranks and ends up at the top."

"Your Majesty." Yukimura whispered in shock. "Are you insinuating that...?"

The Empress laughed, however the amusement is not evident in her eyes. "Ohh, my dear. The Imperial Harem is a war between the Empress, concubines and consorts. And unlike the army, we battle everyday, for the rest of our life."

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~

The empire and Sanada Imperial Clan seal flags were everywhere during the coronation of the new emperor and empress. Crown Prince Sanada Genichirou will be known as Emperor Giichi while his principal wife, Crown Princess Akiko will receive the title Empress Akane. The sounds of musical instruments halted when the arrival of the imperial couple was announced.

All bowed deeply as the imperial couple walked side by side along the aisle, where the Head Priest, Head of Imperial Secretaries and the now Empress Dowager Sachi waited for them. The two stopped a few steps away and the others bowed deeply to them. The Head of Imperial Secretaries took a scroll from the tray held up by an eunuch and cleared his throat before reading it.

"On this first day of fourth month of year 1600, Crown Prince Genichirou of the Imperial Sanada Clan and his principal wife, Crown Princess Akiko of the Hyotei's noble house of Akutagawa, are hailed as the new reigning rulers of Rikkai. With the blessings of the goddess Amaterasu through the Head Priest and acknowledgement from the Heads of Noble Clans, Emperor Giichi and Empress Akane shall rule Rikkai. May the Emperor and Empress rule prosperously for a thousand years!"

"May the Emperor and Empress rule prosperously for a thousand years!"

The people cried out in unison and bowed deeply.

"May the Emperor and Empress rule prosperously for a thousand years!"

Their voice echoed again and another deep bow was given to the new Emperor and Empress.

"May the Emperor and Empress rule prosperously for a thousand years!"

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~


	2. Chapter 2: Entering the Imperial Harem

Take Note!: This is a Prince of Tennis fanfiction made for the purpose of entertainment and pleasure reading. It is not, in any way, related to anyone living or dead, intentionally.

Disclaimer: This fanfiction belongs solely to the author, ShuuyaLover. And obviously, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: Dominant-submissive second gender. Pictures and / or videos used are only to assist readers to imagine and understand the story better.

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~

A week has passed since the coronation of the new Emperor and Empress Consort. Aside from a few changes being made to the Imperial City and the structures in the government, the empire is finally settling down into its original state of bountifulness and peacefulness.

At a certain tea room in the Kigiku Palace, maids were bustling around tending to the Empress Consort and the Imperial Noble Consorts who came to pay her morning greetings. They were all sitting while waiting for everything to be served. A few of them were talking to each other while the others simply chose to stay silent and simply enjoy the treats in front of them.

One of the Imperial Noble Consorts, a young woman of age 17 with her long, soft black hair that reaches her waist tied with a ribbon at shoulder length and a pair of equally soft black eyes, suddenly clasped her hands together, a smile accompanying her somewhat cheerful face.

"Brothers and sisters, have any of you heard anything about the new Noble Consorts?" She asked. Her questions met a few kinds of response, ranging from concern, anger, jealousy, and indifference.

"Imperial Noble Consort Yakushi, how bold of you to bring up such a topic this early in the morning!" The Empress Consort replied, her tone hinting that she finds the topic of their morning discussion displeasing. The Empress Consort Akane, named Sanada Akiko, aged 17, has a long and straight, lovely ebony hair and her bright purplish eyes narrowed slightly at the other girl. Her kimono and headdress are the grandest of them all, signifying her higher status.

"I don't understand why His Majesty needs to appoint Noble Consorts so soon. If it's about having heirs, he already has four dominant imperial princes!" Kirihara Kakeru of age 17 grumbled in an unsatisfied tone. The Imperial Noble Consort possessed shoulder length curly black hair and a pair of olive green eyes. His beautiful face contorted in a grimace as he voiced out his opinion.

"Now, now, don't be like this." Yanagi Katsumi, aged 17, said, calmly placing her cup of tea on its saucer. The sunlight behind her seemed to accentuate her beautiful long, straight brown hair and her equally beautiful eyes, however, are closed as always, hiding the pair of ruby eyes that fascinates the Emperor the most. "It is important for our husband to follow the tradition of having an Imperial Harem, naturally Noble Consorts, Concubines and Specials will be appointed. The previous Emperor himself has 6 Imperial Noble Consorts, 70 Noble Consorts, 40 Concubines and 50 Specials in his Imperial Harem, including the Empress Dowager. His Majesty Emperor Goshou sired 30 dominant Imperial Princes, 10 submissive Imperial Princes, 37 dominant Imperial Princesses, 13 submissive Imperial Princesses, 10 dominant Noble Princes and 3 submissive Noble Princes."

"Dear Kisshōten-sama!" One of the Imperial Noble Consorts, Marui Haruki, aged 17, a lad with short pinkish red hair and eyes of the same colour covered his gasp with a hand over his mouth. "So many children! And His Majesty is the...?" He trailed off.

"Taking all siblings into account, His Majesty is the 60th child. Youngest of the two children Empress Dowager had with Emperor Goshou." Another Imperial Noble Consort answered for her. It came from a tall, dark-skinned woman with long dark blue hair and a pair of elegant golden eyes. The Imperial Noble Consort's name is Jackal Diana, aged 17.

"And his Majesty's older sibling?" Kisarazu Atsushi asked out of curiosity. Like the rest of his brothers and sisters, he is also seventeen years old. He has fair skin, straight and long blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Assassinated five years ago. His Highness was killed by a poisoned dart when he was hunting in the forest. He had a child named Sasuke who is being taken care of personally by the Empress Dowager. If I am not mistaken, the child is six years old now." Imperial Noble Consort Yanagi provided the information.

"How come we've never been introduced to him?" Imperial Noble Consort Marui asked.

"That, I am not sure. But from what I've heard, the boy is doing well." Imperial Noble Consort Jackal said, before sipping her tea.

"Anyway, why do you ask about the Noble Consorts who are coming tomorrow, sister Seira?" Empress Akane asked after clearing her throat.

Imperial Noble Consort Yakushi giggled before replying, "Ohh, it's just that I overheard a certain rumour that might interest all of us!"

"What rumour?" Imperial Noble Consort Marui resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the girl.

Imperial Noble Consort Yakushi flashed her black eyes intimidatingly before saying, "One of the Noble Consorts, the one who has been specially invited by the Empress Dowager, is the Emperor's first love."

Her exclamation made Imperial Noble Consort Marui chocked on his tea. He was immediately being tended to by his maids, one of them rubbing on his back while another fanned him frantically.

Imperial Noble Consort Kisarazu gaped and blinked owlishly.

The Empress Consort almost slipped her cup of tea out of her hand.

Imperial Noble Consort Yanagi unveiled her ruby eyes and looked at the girl sharply.

"What?! First love?! What nonsense are you talking about, sister?!" Imperial Noble Consort Kirihara bellowed, glaring at Imperial Noble Consort Seira dangerously.

"Brother Kakeru, calm yourself. Do not act in such unfitting manner for someone of your status." Imperial Noble Consort Diana reminded him.

"How do you expect me to calm down?! First love?! Do you know how much of a threat that consort will be?!" Now, Imperial Noble Consort Kirihara rose from his seat and slammed his fists on the table angrily.

"Brother Kakeru, stop this and sit down!" The Empress Consort finally regain control of herself after such a shocking news.

The Empress Consort's demanding yell had the curly black haired Imperial Consort startled from his fit and slumped down on his seat. He sighed and looked at the Empress Consort. "I apologize, Your Majesty, brothers and sisters. But Your Majesty, isn't there anything that you can do to stop this Noble Consort from entering the Imperial Harem?"

"I can't. The power of choosing and removing the Consorts, Concubines and Specials lies on the Emperor and Empress Dowager's hands." The Empress Consort replied as she smiled thinly at her fellow brothers and sisters who are staring at her. "Besides, the one who invites him to the Imperial Harem is the Empress Dowager herself. And since he is the Emperor's first love, surely His Majesty will not have any objection on this."

"Not only that." Imperial Noble Consort Yakushi added. "He is also the young master of the Yukimura Clan's Main Branch, a very intelligent, highly educated and talented young lad with unparalleled beauty. Since his genpuku three years ago, he went around traveling. Many sought for his hand in marriage, even Lords from other countries, but Lord Yukimura keeps rejecting them as his son wishes to marry none of them."

"He sounds very...exalted." Imperial Noble Consort Kisarazu breathed out.

Imperial Noble Consort Marui nodded. "That, he is."

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~

The next day, six carriages arrived in front of the north entrance of the Imperial City. Each carriage arrived with a coachman, second coachman, and six armed and horse-riding Imperial Guards. The carriages are all led to one large and empty area especially for carriages arrival.

Along the aisle leading to the Emperor, Empress Consort, Empress Dowager and the rest of the Imperial Noble Consorts are maids and menservants who lined up in order to greet the new Noble Consorts. A few menservants lifted up some parasols over the imperials and consorts while the maids were fanning them diligently.

The six carriages came to a halt as an eunuch yelled out for the coachmen to stop. The Empress Consort and some of the Imperial Noble Consorts' eyes were drawn to the sixth carriage, which bared the Yukimura clan symbol.

The door of the first carriage opened and the second coachmen placed a stool to assist the Noble Consort inside to step out. A woman with long orange hair styled to be adorned with the headdress on her head and a pair of teal eyes looking around before meeting the eyes of the Emperor. The woman wore a kimono which pattern is not familiar in Rikkai.

"Announcing the arrival of Noble Consort Sengoku Chiharu from Yamabuki!" An eunuch yelled to announce her introduction and arrival. The maids and menservants bowed deeply to her.

"Welcome to the Imperial City, Your Highness!"

The seventeen year old simply nodded her head and walked to the Emperor. She stopped at a point and bowed deeply to him. "Thank you for welcoming me, Your Majesty. I am Sengoku Chiharu of Yamabuki."

"Welcome, Noble Consort Sengoku." Sanada replied and glanced at his left side. Understanding the cue, she bowed deeply again before moving to stand on the Emperor's left side.

Imperial Noble Consort Kirihara rolled his eyes at their interaction.

"Announcing the arrival of Noble Consort Ootori Izumi from Hyotei!" The same eunuch yelled out again, this time, to introduce the second Noble Consort.

The second Noble Consort is also a young girl. Donning a kimono with an unfamiliar pattern to Rikkai people, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as her eyes met the Emperor's. She has a short, light brown hair and light brown eyes and she also seems a little short. When she comes nearer, everyone could see that her height does not even reach Sanada's shoulders.

"I - I am Ootori Izumi from Hyotei. P-Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty." She bowed deeply with a bright red face, embarrassed of her stuttering.

Sanada showed her a small smile to reassure her and said, "Welcome, Noble Consort Ootori. Please stand on the left side with Noble Consort Sengoku." He nodded in Chiharu's direction, who gave a small nod to Izumi. Izumi smiled nervously before going over to Chiharu.

Imperial Noble Consort Marui eyed the two Noble Consorts' kimono, making a mental note to ask about their country's kimono style and patterns later.

"Announcing the arrival of Noble Consort Zaizen Hikaru from Shitenhouji!"

This time, the Noble Consort is a young lad. To their shock, the Noble Consort wears earrings and studs on his ears like a carefree, commoner teenager. His short, spiky black hair and flat black eyes showed that he really is a carefree person, for not many submissives wear their hair like that.

Upon reaching Sanada, he bowed deeply and introduced himself in a flat tone, "I am Zaizen Hikaru from Shitenhouji. Nice to make your acquaintance."

Sanada nodded approvingly at the lad. "Welcome, Noble Consort Zaizen. You may stand on my left side and try getting to know Noble Consort Sengoku and Ootori." Chiharu and Izumi waved at Zaizen a little, making a small smile gracing the younger man's features and Sanada's heart to skip a beat at the glimpse of rare beauty.

Imperial Noble Consort Katsumi did his best to hold down her giggle.

"Announcing the arrival of Noble Consort Yagyuu Suzuri from Rikkai!"

A young girl of the age of fourteen slowly stepped out of the carriage. The girl has a short blueish dark hair and a pair of sky blue eyes. She slowly walked to the Emperor and the height difference was very apparent. But the young girl seemed determined and gathered up her courage to greet the Emperor.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. I'm Yagyuu Suzuri. It is an honor to be here." She said and bowed deeply to the Emperor.

Sanada smiled down at her. "Welcome, Noble Consort Yagyuu. You may join the other Noble Consorts."

Noble Consort Suzuri nodded her head and walked over to the others.

"Announcing the arrival of Noble Consort Niou Naruki from Rikkai!"

Another young girl stepped out of the carriage. With silvery blond hair braided to a side and beautiful pinkish red eyes, she looked exquisitely beautiful. She seemed to be the same age of Yagyuu Suzuri.

After receiving the welcome from the maids and menservants, she walked as graceful as he could towards the Emperor, which is a praise considering he comes from the Niou Clan, where their submissives are usually as crude as the dominants.

The girl came to a stop in front of Sanada. He looked at Sanada with a calculative look before bowing deeply and introducing herself. "Niou Naruki, pleased to meet you, Your Majesty." Sanada nodded and held himself from patting Noble Consort Haruki on the head. "Welcome, Noble Consort Niou." After the girl had joined the other four Noble Consorts, Sanada nodded his head to the eunuch, signalling that he is ready to welcome the last Noble Consort.

"Announcing the arrival of Noble Consort Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkai!"

The announcement struck a chord within Sanada, who now paid more attention to the last carriage. The Empress Consort narrowed her eyes dangerously while Imperial Noble Consort Kakeru crossed his arms with a grimace. Imperial Noble Consort Seira put on a happy and friendly face while the others were indifferent, though they are also interest in seeing the Emperor's first love with their own eyes.

From the carriage, a young lad of age seventeen walked out. He has short navy blue hair with twinkling sapphire blue eyes. Light make up had been put on his face and the light pink colouring on his lips really looks inviting. On his head were strings of pearls pinned carefully on his head, accompanying a pink sakura kanzashi on both sides of the head. He was donning a white kimono with pink sakura pattern to match with the kanzashi on his hair.

Yukimura and Sanada's eyes met. Both refused to look away and hold their connected gaze until Yukimura arrived at the right position. Yukimura took a small breath and made his way to Sanada. Each step that he took seemed to echo throughout the whole area. Stopping at a distance in front of Sanada, Yukimura inhaled shortly before giving a small bow at the Emperor.

"Noble Consort Yukimura Seiichi. Thank you for the invitation."

"Seiichi..." Sanada whispered his name softly, still seemingly stunned to see his first love in front of him and becoming his Noble Consort. Yukimura simply smiled warmly, enjoying the attention that the Emperor showered him with. An amused laugh came from the Empress Dowager who smiled at her son before glancing to Yukimura.

"I apologize, Noble Consort Yukimura. My son is too overwhelm to greet you properly, it seems."

"Mother." Sanada snapped from his stunned form and shot his mother a look.

"Now, gather yourself, Your Majesty. The appointment ceremony will begin in fifteen minutes, so we must make haste to the Throne Room." The Empress Dowager reminded him and all of them began walking towards the Throne Room.

Along the way, it was hard for Sanada not to glance over his shoulder to look at Yukimura. He felt the need to reassure himself that Yukimura is really here. Knowing Sanada's dilemma, Yukimura let out an amused soft chuckle. His soft chuckle reached Sanada's ears, reassuring Sanada that he was still there and making a small smile gracing his imperial features.

The Empress Consort watched the Emperor smiling and restrained herself from shooting a hateful look at the new Noble Consort. Imperial Noble Consort Yanagi glanced at the Empress Consort's direction discretely before turning away.

~~~ Blood in theImperial Harem ~~~

In the Throne Room, the Emperor and Empress Consort are seated at the throne. Yukimura and the other new Noble Consorts lined up facing the throne. Yukimura recognised the young lad standing on Sanada's right side as Yanagi Renji, their mutual childhood friend. He has heard of their friend replacing his father, Lord Yanagi as the Imperial Advisor at the request of the young Emperor. Yanagi sent a small nod in Yukimura's direction and was replied with a small smile. The Empress Dowager stands on the Empress Consort's left side, seemingly sending a smirk at the agitated Empress Consort once in a while.

The six Imperial Noble Consorts each stand on a stair beside the railings leading up to the throne. On the left side were Imperial Noble Consort Yanagi, followed by Imperial Noble Consort Marui and Imperial Noble Consort Yakushi. On the right side were Imperial Noble Consort Jackal, Imperial Noble Consort Kirihara and Imperial Noble Consort Kisarazu.

"Head of Imperial Secretaries, bring out the decree."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Minister bowed in the Emperor's direction and an eunuch came to him. In his hands is a tray with a scroll. Six eunuchs show up bearing a tray with a single scroll on it, lining up at a side.

The Minister opened the scroll in his hands and cleared his throat. "Today, on this ninth day of fourth month of year 1600, the Emperor Giichi has decreed for the appointment of six persons to be Noble Consort. Young LordSeiichi of the Yukimura Clan of Rikkai, Princess Chiharu of the Imperial Sengoku Clan of Yamabuki, Young Lord Hikaru of Zaizen Clan of Shitenhouji, Young Lady Izumi of Ootori Clan of Hyotei, Young Lady Suzuri of Yagyuu Clan of Rikkai, and Young Lady Naruki of Niou Clan of Rikkai shall be known as Noble Consorts of the Imperial Harem. May you serve the Emperor, Imperial Household and the Imperial Harem diligently and with absolute loyalty."

"I accept." The six Noble Consorts answered in unison, and their appointment scroll and consort seal are presented to them. Six maids came and took them away to be brought to their respective residence after the Consorts have taken a look at their appointment scroll and seal.

Yukimura turned his gaze to the throne, a small smile gracing his beautiful face when he saw Sanada nodding approvingly at him. And then his gaze lingered to the Empress Consort sitting next to him. He offered her a serene smile, which was replied with a thin one. Right after that, she turned away with a hateful look.

Yukimura raised an elegant eyebrow at that. "Your Majesty, have you had fun these past three years? Being by His Majesty's side as his first wife and bearing his first child? All that, Your Majesty, you enjoyed at the expense of my suffering. And this time, I have come to take what is rightfully mine. I will let nothing stop me, not even His Majesty himself." Yukimura thought, and a small smirk crept up his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Tea at Suitopi Palace

Take Note!: This is a Prince of Tennis fanfiction made for the purpose of entertainment and pleasure reading. It is not, in any way, related to anyone living or dead, intentionally.

Disclaimer: This fanfiction belongs solely to the author, ShuuyaLover. And obviously, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: Dominant-submissive second gender. Pictures and / or videos used are only to assist readers to imagine and understand the story better.

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~

After the appointment ceremony ends, the Imperial Advisor reminded the Emperor of a meeting with the Ministers that will start shortly, followed by the paperworks that has been increasing at an alarming rate. Yukimura caught an apologetic look from Sanada before taking leave. After the Emperor leaves the Throne Room, the Empress Consort and Imperial Noble Consorts take their leave as well. Empress Dowager also left, stating that she needs to rest and take her herbal medicine.

Empress Consort is likely to be storming into her Kigiku Palace and sulking at the garden. Imperial Noble Consort Yanagi and Jackal have decided to go through the list of possible concubines and specials for the Imperial Harem together over tea and snacks. Imperial Noble Consort Kirihara stormed out after yelling loudly about how busy an Imperial Noble Consort is and having no time to fraternize with those of lower ranks. Imperial Noble Consort Yakushi gushed about how precious her baby prince is and how similar he looks to the Emperor, all the while sneaking smiles full of smug at Yukimura once in awhile before striding out to find her son. Imperial Noble Consort Kisarazu congratulated them before leaving, stating that he needs to rest. The last to leave was Imperial Noble Consort Marui, who apologised for some of the Imperial Noble Consorts' behaviour and welcomed them to the Imperial Harem before leaving, planning to barge in on Imperial Noble Consort Yanagi and Jackal's discussion.

The Chief Eunuch came and bowed deeply at the Noble Consorts. "Congratulations on the appointment, Noble Consorts. A maid and two Imperial Guards will show you to your residence. Please freshen up and be ready within an hour and thirty minutes. The Empress Dowager has invited all of you for some tea and snacks at Suitopi Palace."

A maid dressed in mustard yellow kimono with white obi approached Yukimura, along with two armed Imperial Guards. Her short, straight black hair and black eyes "Congratulations on your appointment, Noble Consort Yukimura." They bowed deeply and stand straight. The maid smiled at him. "I am your Head of Maids, Your Highness. My name is Mako. These two are also assigned to you as your personal guards."

"Pleased to meet the three of you." Yukimura answered simply.

"Your Highness, we shall lead you to your residence now. All of your belongings, including the appointment scroll and seal, have been sent to your residence."

"What is my residence called, and where exactly it is?"

"Your residence is called Sakura Residence, located at the north part of the Imperial City. And it is the closest Noble Consort Residence to the Ryuu Palace, where the Emperor resides. The two Noble Consort residences closest to yours is the Noble Consort Zaizen's Sumire Residence and Noble Consort Niou's Ajisai Residence."

Yukimura and his maid and Imperial Guards made their way to Sakura Residence.

"Wait!" A commanding voice came from behind. The voice was familiar to him, and when he finally put a face for the voice, Yukimura let out a small breath. The newly appointed Noble Consort steeled himself before turning around to face the Empress Consort and her entourage of maids and Imperial Guards. Beside her is a maid who is holding a tray with a small pot on top of it.

Yukimura put on a smile and bowed to her, followed by his maid and Imperial Guards. In exchange, the Empress Consort's maids and Imperial Guards bowed to him. "Your Majesty." He started the talk. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked.

"Why should there be anything wrong?" The Empress Consort frowned slightly. "Oh, it's nothing. I just called you because I want to give you a gift."

"A gift?"

The Empress Consort nodded to her maid who is holding the tray and the maid approached Yukimura's maid to hand it over. After getting permission in the form of a nod from him, Mako took the tray and pot from the Empress Consort's maid.

"I have yet to get to know you better, but I wanted to give you something so much, so I settled for some tea leaves. I suppose anyone will appreciate good tea."

Truth be told, despite the Empress Consort Akane's tone seems warm and friendly, Yukimura knew there was something off about her and the tea she gave him. Nevertheless, Yukimura put on a grateful smile and bowed. "Thank you for being so thoughtful, Your Majesty."

The Empress Consort smiled in satisfaction. "Most welcome. And now, I must make haste to Tsubaki Palace. Imperial Noble Consort Kirihara is expecting me." She said and Yukimura, his maid and Imperial Guards stand aside to let the Empress through. They bowed as the Empress Consort passes through and her maids and Imperial Guards bowed to Yukimura before following the Empress Consort.

Yukimura rose from his bow and stared at the Empress Consort's back.

"Mako, open the pot."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Mako lifted up the lid and showed the content to Yukimura.

Mako lifted up the lid and showed the content to Yukimura. Yukimura took a handkerchief from his sleeve and covered his index finger with it. He stick it into the pot and prodded the content of the pot. Mako and the two Imperial Guards exchanged confused looks, but stayed silent as they watched their Master and his odd action.

It did not take long for Yukimura to find what he was looking for.

Yukimura smiled as he saw many shredded mint leaves among the sencha leaves.

"Saa...now how should I 'thank' her for her generosity?"

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~

"Welcome to your residence, Your Highness!" The maids and Imperial Guards gathered and bowed as they greeted him. Yukimura took a moment to really observe his residential area. There were many sakura trees planted around, blossoming beautifully in spring. He saw a small pond and a bridge over it. A small yet lovely gazebo was built by the pond. A small garden with varieties of flowers that had Yukimura smiling genuinely. He'd enjoy looking after them meticulously. Yukimura also noticed an outdoor table and chair made out of marble placed below the tall sakura trees.

Yukimura couldn't help but walking towards one of the sakura trees and running his fingers through the bark slowly, whispering thanks for being healthy and welcoming him to the residence with such beautiful sakura flowers. Talking to plants is a habit that he picked up since young. Though some might find it weird, but he feels oddly calm and relaxing.

"I see you still talk to flowers and trees." A voice that he hadn't heard for a long time reached his ears. Yukimura's eyes widened when he recognised the owner of the voice and he turned around to see Marui Bunta smirking haughtily at him. The redhead young lad wore a light pink kimono with red rose pattern and golden obi. On his hair is a few hairpins of floral motif.

"Bunta!"

"Seiichi!"

The two old friends laughed merrily and hugged each other in excitement. Yukimura closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of the hug of his old friend. Since he started traveling, Yukimura has not met Marui at all. The only communication that they had were through the letters sent back and forth.

"Ohh, it's been so long, Bunta!"

"Three years, Seiichi! Had my wedding not been postponed, you would have missed it!" Marui chided him but without the biting.

"Postponed? Why was it postponed? We are not at war with any country these past years, so Kuwahara couldn't have been deployed! You were supposed to be married last year! What happened, Bunta?"

"His ambition, that's what happened! He's been promoted to Brigadier General, and I couldn't be happier for and proud of him! But since then, he's always so busy and even cancelling our dates! He's the one who postponed our wedding." Marui's eyes were downcast now. "Said he was too busy. I tried to be understanding and we talked, but he got angry and said I would never understand, because I'm not doing anything."

"Ohh, Bunta." Yukimura said softly. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean that. Maybe he was just too frustrated, and being in military is certainly taxing."

"Well, I decided to do something, so here I am." Marui said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your Lord in Waiting!"

Yukimura blinked, and gasped at the sudden news. "Y-You're my Lord in Waiting?"

Marui nodded and grinned. "Exactly! Now that you are in the Imperial Harem, you'd need someone that you can completely trust to have your back. Imperial Advisor Yanagi personally informed me of your admission into the Imperial Harem and offered me the post, so I agreed."

"But...Bunta. Are you sure?" Yukimura frowned. "Imperial Harem is not a great place to be, and I-"

"Say no more, Seiichi. I'm here, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Marui raised a hand at Yukimura, showing his palm to him signalling the universal sign of stop. Then, he grinned cheekily. "Or should I call you Your Highness?"

"Bunta!" A pink blush appeared on Yukimura's cheeks.

An amused laugh left Marui's lips and he shielded himself from Yukimura's playful hits.

"Alright, I think this is enough. Now, I will give a short explanation about your residence and then we shall prepare you for the tea with the Empress Dowager and other Noble Consorts." Marui ended their little reunion and gestured Yukimura to enter his residence with a sway of of his arm. "This way, Your Highness." He added in an attempt to become somewhat professional, and Yukimura shook his head slightly, sending him a look before entering his Sakura Residence, followed by Marui and the maids. The Imperial Guards have taken their respective positions to stand guard outside of the residence.

Upon entry, they entered the genkan area, where a footwear cupboard was placed. A pair of indoor shoes were placed next to him and Yukimura slipped into them while his outdoor shoes were placed neatly in the footwear cupboard by a maid. Another maid was doing the same thing for Marui.

"This way to your chamber, Your Highness."

Leaving the genkan, Yukimura noticed the presence of a small garden in the middle of the spacious area. The garden could be counted as outdoor since the shoji is there to divide the space between the garden and the inside of the residence. Plus, there is no roof atop of the small garden. The small garden was made up of few flowers in pots and outdoor marble table and four marble chairs.

After making a few turns, they finally arrived at Yukimura's chamber. Two maids opened the shoji door and Yukimura gasped in delight. He was the first one to step inside the chamber, followed by Marui and two maids. The other eight maids stood outside of the chamber. The chamber may be smaller than the one he has back at the Yukimura Clan Main Family House, but the chamber was nicely decorated. Not too luxurious, but just good enough for him.

"I hope you like it because I took the liberty to decorate your whole residence for you instead of letting the eunuchs and maids do so. Do you like it?" Marui asked in an excited voice.

"I love it. You've done a great job, Bunta."

"Thank you for your compliment, Your Highness. Now, I shall start explaining about your residence while the maids make the preparations." Yukimura nodded and lowered himself onto his bed. Marui turned to one of the two maids who stayed with them in the chamber, Mako.

"Mako, inform the maids outside to prepare His Highness' kimono, footwear, make up and accessories. Make sure the bath is ready by the time when His Highness is ready. Also, make sure there is a cup of tea and a slice of cake for him by the time His Highness finishes bathing."

"Yes, Your Excellency." Mako bowed before leaving the chamber. Another maid steps inside to replace Mako and the door closed.

"Alright, we do not have enough time to tour your residence, Your Highness, so I will only briefly explain it. Your residence is called Sakura Residence because your residence has the most Sakura trees, compared to other residences. His Majesty specifically asked that you be placed here." Marui smirked at the kanzashi on top of Yukimura's head, making the Noble Consort blushed slightly.

"Outside, there is a small pond with bridge, a gazebo, a small garden, outdoor table and chairs, and of course, the Sakura trees. Inside the residence, you have your own chamber, personal bathing area, a small kitchen, a washitsu which is near the main entrance, and a study room." Your maids and guards quarters are at the back. At night, they will change shifts."

"What about your living arrangement?"

"My chamber is in your residence, but a bit far from your chamber, which is a good thing, just in case His Majesty chooses to spend the night here instead of bringing you to Ryuu Palace."

"Bunta..." Yukimura called out his best friend's name in a weak protest.

"Well, now that that's settled, let me explain some things that you need to know." Marui's expression turned serious. "From the information I have gathered, the Empress Consort and Imperial Noble Consorts are aware of your and His Majesty's past. You must be careful in both action and words to avoid giving them the opportunity to strike."

"The Empress Consort has struck first." Yukimura stated calmly.

"What?" Marui gaped. "When did this happen?"

"When I was on the way here, Her Majesty stopped me and gave me a pot of tea leaves. She mixed the sencha with mint."

"Mint lowers testosterone, so she plans to make you seem not sexually attracted towards His Majesty."

"No doubt about it." Yukimura sighed, looking at the accursed pot placed on top of his table. "Since mint and sencha does not lead to any poisoning, she aims to destroy my relations with His Majesty, not to kill me. But only time will tell."

"We will think of what to do later. And another thing, the ones that you must always be aware of are the Empress Consort Akane, Imperial Noble Consort Kirihara and Imperial Noble Consort Yakushi. These three are cunning, so we must always be vigilant."

"I gathered as much." Yukimura nodded his head.

"But the good news is you can definitely trust Imperial Noble Consort Yanagi, Imperial Noble Consort Jackal and Imperial Noble Consort Marui. The Empress Dowager, Imperial Advisor Yanagi and I vouched for them."

"Alright, so at least those three are safe to be around with. But what about Imperial Noble Consort Kisarazu?"

"Well, from what I have heard, although he does attend functions and meetings, His Highness does not really mingle with any Imperial Noble Consort enough to be called close friends. He prefers to be by himself and care for his daughter. He's just given birth four months ago. But I do know that the Emperor truly cares for him, His Majesty made sure to see him at least once in two days to see how he and the young Imperial Princess Chie are doing."

A twinge of jealousy had Yukimura frowning in dislike. But he quickly shook his head and drove away the thoughts of Sanada caring for another person like His Majesty used to care for him. "We'll continue discussing about the Empress Consort and the Imperial Noble Consorts later. What about the Noble Consorts?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Let's start with Noble Consort Sengoku Chiharu. She's seventeen years old, like us. She is Yamabuki's royal princess and the younger sister of Crown Prince Sengoku Kiyosumi of the Sengoku Clan. Known to be a proper and talented princess. She's gifted in singing, embroidery, painting, and literature. When the offer from Rikkai came, she only agreed to it after seeing a painting of His Majesty. Some say she fell in love, some say she's simply attracted to a handsome young man with so much power, influence and riches."

"She's not that different from her older brother." Yukimura commented, remembering his first meeting with Crown Prince Sengoku. They were eight years old and the latter had the guts to flirt with him with the Emperor nearby. The Crown Prince only gave up and agreed to be friends after the Emperor soundly defeat him in a sword fight.

"Next is Noble Consort Ootori Izumi. She is the young lady of the Ootori Clan from Hyotei and the half-younger sister of Young Lord Choutarou. She is fifteen years old. She refused to enter the Harem because she does not want to leave Hyotei, but somehow her parents and Clan Elders managed to persuade her. Her Hyotei servants claimed that she is a kind - hearted and cheerful, but shy most of the times. She doesn't like violence and prioritise cleanliness. Another thing that I know is that she is a great dancer and enjoys ikebana."

"She doesn't sound too bad." Yukimura said. "But then again, better safe than sorry."

"The next one is Noble Consort Zaizen Hikaru from Shitenhouji. This Noble Consort agreed to become Noble Consort because he wants to be of use for his Clan and country. He said so, I'm not making this up." Marui said and sighed. "He's known as a young master who enjoys music and sports activities. Rumours also said that he's actually a well - known author who writes and publishes some prominent books under a pseudo name. And let's not forget that His Majesty is attracted to him. To a degree." Marui added the last sentence as careful measurement after seeing Yukimura's face darken.

"Okay, moving on to the Noble Consort Yagyuu Suzuri of Yagyuu Clan. Before becoming the Emperor's Noble Consort, he was one of the junior healers of the Yagyuu Province Healer Facilities. He is the cousin of our good friend Yagyuu Hiroshi, though they barely know each other."

"They are not close."

"Yes, Your Highness. And lastly is the Noble Consort Niou Naruki. The youngest of the Niou Clan's Main Family. He is trained as a ninja and an excellent one too. He is the one who is next in line to succeed the Niou Clan's prestigious Kage Corps, but our Masaharu from the Branch Family soundly defeated him in a formal and official duel for the title heir. After his defeat, Young Lord Naruki is offered the marriage proposal and he accepted."

"Hmm." Yukimura gave everything that had been explained some thought. "For now, let us proceed with caution. We will see it goes from now on."

Marui bowed deeply. "Yes, Your Highness."

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~

The Grand Hall is filled with a tense silence with only the rustling sound of papers as the Ministers and Officials waited for the Emperor to finish reading the reports from the Ministry of Defense. The Emperor seated at his chair behind the table, both hands lifted the scroll for reading. As he read, the Emperor maintained his cool and collected expression, not once faltering. As his reading finished, the Emperor gave a firm nod and closed the scroll. An eunuch came forward and held up a tray for the Emperor to place the scroll and took a step back after his Majesty do so.

The Emperor lifted up his gaze to see his Ministers and Officials' faces ranging from concern, fear and determine. A small sigh escaped his lips and the Emperor turned to the Minister of Defense, whose face contorted in tension and concern.

"Defense Minister."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Are we the only one who's having this problem?"

"No, Your Majesty. Seigaku and Hyotei are also facing the same thing. But I am unsure if our other allies are in the same situation too. I shall look into it at once."

The Emperor gave an approving nod to his Defense Minister.

"Relations Minister. Inform this to our allies and send invitations to Seigaku and Hyotei to convene in ten days."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~

Yukimura was sitting in front of the makeup table, staring into his reflection in the mirror. He had chosen the light blue kimono with bright pink obi that the maids have prepared among the three kimonos and obis that have been prepared. The light blue kimono had violet flower and veins patterns embroidered and butterfly ornament shaped out of pearls were put hanging on his obi. A single butterfly kanzashi neatly tucked into his hair, as he opted for a simple yet elegant and pleasing look for the tea.

Face powdered, forehead graced with cherry blossom symbol drawing, eyelids coloured light pink, cheeks brushed light pink, lips coloured light pink and ears adorned with dangling pearl earrings, Yukimura is now ready to depart for the Empress Dowager's Palace known as Suitopi Palace.

Marui smiled in satisfaction at his good job on Yukimura's hair and makeup. "And now, thanks to my genius skills, no other looks as beautiful and graceful as you." He said proudly.

Yukimura stifled a laugh, lifting a hand over his mouth. "Bunta, you flatter yourself so much."

"Well, Your Highness. I don't expect praises from others. I can do so by myself."

The two shared a small laugh, Marui holding Yukimura's shoulders whilst standing behind him and Yukimura placing his hand on Marui's hand on his right shoulder.

"Your Highness." Mako's voice came from outside of the chamber. "The norimono has arrived."

"Alright, let's go." Yukimura patted Marui's right hand and rose from his seat at the makeup table. The two of them, followed by the maids and personal guards, went out to the front yard of Sakura Residence. The lavish norimono with swallowtail butterflies pattern had four men carrying it. The men put thenorimono down and greeted Yukimura.

"Good day to Noble Consort Yukimura. We have been asked to send you to the Suitopi Palace. Please get in, Your Highness." One of them said while the others only had their eyes lowered to the ground, waiting.

Yukimura smiled politely. "Thank you for coming. Wait for a while."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Yukimura turned to Marui, his maids and personal guards. "The only ones who will accompany me to the Suitopi Palace will be Lord in Waiting Marui, Leading Maid Mako, three other maids of her choosing, Sergeant Takimori, and seven of the personal guards of his choosing. The rest of you will stay here and prepare for what is necessary."

"Yes, Your Highness." All of them bowed deeply and Mako and Takimori immediately choose the ones that they think should accompany the Noble Consort to the Suitopi Palace. Marui approached Yukimura with a questioning look.

"It wouldn't do to leave the residence without anyone around." Yukimura whispered, earning an understanding sound and a nod from his Lord in Waiting.

After everything has been settled, Yukimura got into the norimono and they left for the Suitopi Palace. The Suitopi Palace was a bit far from the Sakura Residence, so Yukimura opted to using the norimono. As Yukimura and his entourage were on their way to the Suitopi Palace, servants who passed by dropped whatever they were doing to kneel and bow to the Noble Consort who is in the norimono.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the entrance gate of Suitopi Palace. The men carefully placed the norimono on the ground and a maid opened the door while another maid helped Yukimura to get out. Yukimura turned to the men and graced them with a small smile. "Thank you." He turned slightly to Marui. "Bunta." He said and Marui nodded his head in understanding.

He approached the leader of the norimono carriers and handed a pouch with five silver tablets. "Accept this as His Highness' token of thanks. Make sure each of them gets one. As leader, you get to have two."

The leader of the norimono carriers had a look of awe and gratitude. He smiled broadly, knelt and bowed deeply, followed by his colleagues. "Thank you very much, Your Highness! May Your Highness is granted good health and protected by evil!"

"Thank you. Now, rise." Yukimura said and they rose from the ground.

"Your Highness, we will come to pick you up later." The leader of the norimono carriers promised and they left after a nod from Yukimura. Yukimura watched the norimono carriers taking leave for a while before turning to the entrance of the Suitopi Palace and entered.

An eunuch serving the Empress Dowager with other lower rank eunuchs bowed deeply at the sight of the Noble Consort. "Welcome to Suitopi Palace, Your Highness! Her Majesty the Empress Dowager has been waiting."

"Announce my arrival." Yukimura replied and the eunuch bowed again. He rose from his bow and faced the Palace.

"Noble Consort Yukimura has arrived!" He yelled loudly and Yukimura and his entourage walked into the Palace, led by two eunuchs of lower rank. After a few turns, they arrived at the Suitopi Palace's Garden, where the Empress Dowager intends to hold the tea party.

Yukimura's eyes laid on the Empress Dowager and Noble Consort Sengoku at the outdoor marble table who stopped their chat when he arrived. The other Noble Consorts that arrived earlier than him are Noble Consort Yagyuu and Niou. Empress Dowager smiled warmly while Noble Consort Sengoku took a sharp breath and turned her gaze elsewhere.

Yukimura hid his suspicion with a graceful smile and bowed deeply, followed by his Lord in Waiting, maids and guards. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty. I pray that you be blessed with good health and endless happiness. I thank you for inviting me to your tea party."

The Empress Dowager chuckled. "Noble Consort Yukimura, you really know how to compliment me! Come here and join us, my child." She gestured him to come to the table and join her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Yukimura bowed again before walking towards the table. As Lord in Waiting, Marui was led to another table nearby specifically prepared for Lady or Lord in Waiting.

Upon seating himself comfortably, Yukimura glanced at Noble Consort Sengoku and sent a small smile. "Greetings, sister Chiharu."

Noble Consort Sengoku startled a bit, having been silently praying that Yukimura will not call her out, but she quickly regained her control of herself and she returned the smile before nodding. "Greetings, brother Seiichi."

"Your Majesty, you and sister Chiharu were chatting about something when I arrived. Forgive me for intruding."

"It is quite alright, Noble Consort Yukimura."

"Would you tell me what the topic is about?" Yukimura asked and carefully watched Noble Consort Sengoku's expression. The orange haired consort had a panicked look on her face while the Empress Dowager chuckled.

"We were just talking about how His Majesty was as a child. I was just telling Noble Consort Sengoku of how His Majesty loved to read books, especially the Tales of Hundred Masks, when you arrived."

Yukimura stifled his laugh and glanced sharply at Noble Consort Sengoku. "I apologise, Your Majesty, but that is not his favourite book, though it is one of the books that His Majesty enjoys reading. His favourite book is The Ten Moves in One Second. It is a book about martial arts, if you must know."

Chiharu bowed her head at him, avoiding meeting his eyes while the Empress Dowager laughed. "I cannot beat you, Noble Consort Yukimura. You know my son better than I do."

The Empress Dowager's praise soothe Yukimura's ruffled feathers and he turned to the Empress Dowager with a bashful smile. "Thank you for your praise, Your Majesty. But I do not think it is true. As his mother, you must have known him best."

"Noble Consort Zaizen and Noble Consort Ootori have arrived!" The eunuch's announcement could be heard from the garden. All talks ceased as they respectfully waited for Hikaru and Izumi. The two finally arrived, and bowed deeply in the Empress Dowager's direction. "Good day, Your Majesty. Thank you for inviting us to this tea party."

"Welcome, Noble Consort Zaizen, Noble Consort Ootori. Sit down and we can start. Momo." The Empress Dowager nodded at Momo, her Lady in Waiting. Momo nodded her head and arranged for the maids to bring the tea, snacks and pastries. Suzuri and Izumi gasped in delight at the appearance of such lavish and deliciously looking pastries. Chiharu cleared her throat and sipped her tea. Naruki visually examined the red bean delicacy in front of her before lifting it up to take a bite. Hikaru enjoyed his gyoza silently. Yukimura daintily patted a handkerchief on his lips after finishing a stick of dango.

"Noble Consorts." The Empress Dowager called, earning their attention. The Noble Consorts stopped and turned their eyes and attention to the Empress Dowager. The Empress Dowager smiled appreciatively before continuing.

"The reason why I invited you to the tea party is to briefly tell you how life in the Imperial City works." She stopped for a moment to gather herself before continuing. "First, as you know, Noble Consorts have five ranks. However, you will only receive your ranks after three days of your stay. And if His Majesty really likes you, he will bestow you with a title of your own. For example, Imperial Noble Consort Yanagi's title is "Respectful and Dignified Precious", Imperial Noble Consort Jackal's title is "The Refined Beauty of the West", Imperial Noble Consort Marui's title is "The Delightful Laughter of Joy Bringer" and Imperial Noble Consort Kisarazu's title is "Blue Moonlight Glow".

"Only Empress Consort, Imperial Noble Consort Yanagi, Imperial Noble Consort Marui, Imperial Noble Consort Jackal and Imperial Noble Consort Kisarazu are bestowed with a title. To be bestowed a title that the Emperor thinks of himself is a great honour, showing that you are in favour and dearly loved. His Majesty only has four official wives. As Empress Consort, Empress Consort Akane is the principal wife of the Emperor, and the other three official wives are Imperial Noble Consort Yanagi, Imperial Noble Consort Marui, and Imperial Noble Consort Jackal. If His Majesty is really pleased, he may ask for your hand in marriage and may even give you our clan name. None of the wives are given the clan name for now."

"You will not serve His Majesty until the third day of your stay. Starting tomorrow, all Noble Consorts are expected to take lessons for Decorum, General Knowledge, Politics, Geography, Literature, Art, Music, Embroidery, Cooking and six Harem Management Classes. You will attend two to three 2 hour-classes every day. You are allowed to request for specific lessons from any of the tutors."

"Bear in mind that your most important duties are to manage the Imperial Harem and to give birth to heirs. Above all, these must come first. The use of contraceptive medicine and herbs are forbidden, unless to distance the birth of heirs from the same consort. Noble Consorts are allowed to have three months of confinement for birthing and miscarriage. During confinement, your name will not be placed on the name board and His Majesty will not ask for you unless you are ready and notify the Internal Affairs."

"As Noble Consorts, each of you will be assigned to assist an Imperial Noble Consort in managing a Department within the Imperial Harem. The Empress Consort is in charge of Decorum Department while I am in charge of Disciplinary Department. Imperial Noble Consort Kisarazu is taking over Welfare Department, Imperial Noble Consort Jackal for Education Training Department, Imperial Noble Consort Yakushi for Retainment Department, Imperial Noble Consort Yanagi for Finance Department, Imperial Noble Consort Marui for Attire Department, and Imperial Noble Consort Kirihara for Events Festivity Department. Aside from Decorum and Disciplinary Departments, you may tell me which Department you wish to work for."

"I wish to join Education and Training Department." Yukimura responded. Joining the Department is a huge advantage in having access to knowledge and fill him in with everything that he needs to know about how life in Imperial Harem and Imperial City works, especially regarding the government.

"The Events Festivity Department sounds intriguing." Noble Consort Sengoku replied thoughtfully.

"Finance Department will be good for me." Imperial Noble Consort Niou said.

"I am interested in the Attire Department. I have heard of Imperial Noble Consort Marui's amazing fashion sense and style, so I would love to work with him." Noble Consort Ootori said shyly.

"Alright, what about you two?" Empress Dowager Sachi asked, looking over Noble Consort Zaizen and Noble Consort Yagyuu. The two Noble Consorts shared a look and Noble Consort Zaizen finally said, "I believe I speak for both of us, that we do not mind which Department we are assigned to. We will do our best."

Noble Consort Yagyuu nodded his head.

"Very well. Now, I believe that will be all, but do stay for a little longer. I would like to get to know all of you better." The Empress Dowager Sachi said with a warm and welcoming smile.

~~~ Blood in the Imperial Harem ~~~


End file.
